Not Yours
by Nerdywife91
Summary: This is the next installment of the Isn't She Beautiful Series. Sherlock, Molly, and Mycroft try to navigate their new found relationships in the weeks leading up to John and Mary's wedding. All the while Mina is trying to understand the adults in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Part One:

"She asked you what?" Molly stared at him in genuine surprise.

"If she was my daughter." Sherlock was already in bed.

"Does she really know what that means? To be someone's daughter?" Molly ran a brush through her hair. It was still relatively short compared to how she usually had it, but it was finally lying on her shoulders. Not that she didn't like it this way, but she had cut it in spite of Sherlock when she was mad at him and she really just wanted her long hair back.

"No. Not in the way we understand it."

"Then how?" She turned off the light and crawled into bed. Sherlock didn't respond right away. He settled down into his pillow and wrapped his arms around Molly.

"Not sure to be honest." He felt more than heard Molly give a little giggle. "Adults are easier to understand for me. Children are difficult. They think all these things but not like adults do. Granted, you all are still a bit confusing to me." Molly leaned up and placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek. "I think she understands that it means caring and love, but not much other than that."

"Maybe she won't ask again." Molly offered. Sherlock didn't respond. "If you are giving me a skeptical look, I can't see it." Sherlock gave a throating chuckle.

"I was giving you a skeptical look." He nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. "Now I'm giving you another look."

"I have a feeling I know what look you mean." She turned, pressing her body the full length down his.

"I think you do know." He nibbled down her jaw.

* * *

"MUMMY! SHERLOCK!" Mina swung the door of their room open with a bang.

"What's wrong!?" Molly bolted upright, blinking several times. Sherlock groaned and rolled over to see what was happening.

"You said I was getting my fluffy dress today." Mina scrambled up on the bed and started bouncing. John and Mary had asked for Mina to be a part of the wedding and it was only a few weeks away. Molly wasn't sure how much Mina was going to grow and she wanted to wait as long as possible to get a dress that would fit her.

"You are, but it's not even 7 am Mina." Molly sighed, knowing that she would not be sleeping in yet again.

"Can we go now?" Mina's eyes were round with hope.

"The shops aren't even open yet." Molly leaned back against the head board.

"Willamina, come here." Sherlock held out his hands and Mina jumped to him. "Have I ever told you the story about the Poison Giant?"

"No!" She smiled and settled into Sherlock's arm. Molly leaned back and rested her head on Mina's.

"You will like this story." Molly laughed.

* * *

Later that afternoon Molly had taken Mina to shop for her dress while Sherlock stayed home. Molly knew that he would just be a pest and told him there was no need for him to come because he would get bored. He gladly obliged.

"Good afternoon Sherlock." Mycroft said as he walked through the front door.

"Do you have no decency to knock?" Sherlock emphasized the k.

"I do have a key." He shook the set of keys in the air.

"Ah, yes. It is your house." Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to the newspaper. Mycroft hung up his jacket and sat down on the couch, Sherlock in his chair.

"No. It's Molly's. It's in her name."

"Yes, but you bought it and won't seem to let me forget it." Sherlock sat down his paper. Mycroft didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrow. "You know. She's _my_ fiancée, the mother of _my child_, and she's _marrying me._"

"I do." Mycroft pursed his lips. "Where is she?"

"Took Mina shopping for her dress for the wedding."

"I see." Mycroft looked as if he wanted to say more.

"Just tell me what you want to say." Sherlock said exasperated.

"Fine." Mycroft shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Miss Hooper is making another mistake where it concerns you."

"And that would be?"

"She trusts you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing. "She made the mistake of sleeping with you when you both were vulnerable. Then she let you back into her life and into Mina's. Now she thinks she knows you – that you've _changed_."

"I _have_ changed!" Sherlock spat. "I call when I'm going to be late, I take Molly's _feelings_ into consideration, I watch Mina!" Sherlock was seething.

"Just going through the motions doesn't mean you have changed _little brother._" Mycroft furrowed his brow. "Molly and Mina deserve someone who will continually care for them, not just when it's convenient."

"They're not yours!" Sherlock stood up. He stomped over to the front door and threw it open. "GET OUT!"

"Sherlock?" Molly asked as she walked up the few steps to the door. She was holding Mina's hand and a big bag in the other. "Are you okay?"

"Uncle Mikey!" Mina dropped her mother's hand and ran over to Mycroft who picked her up and gave her a big hug, smiling smuggling at Sherlock.

"Just. Fine." He said through gritted teeth, closing the door, straining not to slam it. He ignored the rest of them and went upstairs as fast and quietly as he could. He heard Molly apologizing and asking Mycroft to entertain Mina for a minute and then her feet on the stairs.

He only half closed their bedroom door and was pacing the short length of their bedroom when Molly slipped in, closing the door all the way behind her. He barely looked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered.

"Okay." She grabbed his arms as he came near her again and stopped his pacing. She pushed him backwards, causing him to sit on the edge of the bed – she was only slightly taller than him now. She ran her fingers through his curls, pulling slightly, causing him to tilt his head back, and look her in the eyes. "I love you." His features softened as he smiled at her.

"I love you too." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her soundly. "I hate my brother." He said after she pulled back.

"He has done a lot for me." Molly smiled. "He bought me this house and has always been there for Mina." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "He was there when you _couldn't _be." This made Sherlock's anger flare again and Molly could see it.

"If I COULD HAVE – "

"I'm not blaming you." She kissed his forehead. "All I am saying is that Mycroft has done a lot for me." He clenched and unclenched his jaw several times. "What is going on between the two of you?" Molly ran her hands over his shoulders as he looked away from her. "Sherlock?"

"He thinks you're making a mistake."

"About what?" Molly wrinkled her nose.

"Me." He finally looked up at her, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not." She said without missing a beat. She smiled brightly and leaned down giving him another kiss, biting at his bottom lip. "I am in love with you."

"Thank you for watching her. Sherlock, just…anyways. He said you were looking for me." She was irritated with Mycroft, but Mina was in the room and Molly didn't think yelling at her Uncle in front of her was a good choice.

"Yes…but I have a feeling Sherlock already told you what I had to say."

"Oh! That's what you wanted to tell me?" She felt the anger growing in her. "That I'm making a mistake!?"

"Mummy, you made an opps?" Mina sat playing at her tea table.

"No honey, why don't you go upstairs and play with Sherlock?" Molly ushered her to the stairs.

"Oooookay!" Mina hurried up the steps. Molly watched as she went, trying to keep her breathing even. She turned on her soon to be brother-in-law with a death glare.

"Let's get one thing straight." Molly walked over to Mycroft who was still sitting on the couch. "My life is my life – not yours. I get to make the decisions for myself."

"Yes." Mycroft almost looked amused.

"Then who are you to tell Sherlock that I am making a mistake?" She did her best to keep her voice low.

"Is that all he told you?" He picked a piece of fuzz off his trousers.

"What do you mean?"

"I told him what I thought of him too." Molly sat in Sherlock's chair, crossing her arms, waiting for Mycroft to go on. "He hasn't changed."

Molly thought for a moment.

"In some ways, no, he has not. But those are the things that make him _Sherlock Holmes_. Other things, other things he has changed." She smiled thinking about it. "He _cares_ what I think. He makes a conscious decision to be aware of what his actions will do to me."

"He won't always. I have seen this side of him before. It appears when it suits him, but it will soon disappear." Mycroft looked at his watch. "I have to go." He stood and collected his jacket. "Sherlock Holmes changes for no one. Remember that Miss Hooper."

"Give me your key!" Molly shot out of the chair.

"What?" Mycroft was completely taken back. "But I…"

"Sherlock and I are getting married soon and you coming in and out of the house as if it is yours is no longer okay." She held out her hand, holding back the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"I bought the house."

"Yes, but as you keep telling me, it's _mine_." She looked at him then her hand. "The key!" Mycroft dropped it in the middle of her palm and she closed her fingers around it. "Thank you."

"Molly." He nodded and opened the door.

"You are still expected to visit." He stopped on the front step and turned back to Molly. "Mina would hate it if you didn't. And, and I would too." She sighed knowing it was true. She had become accustomed to his company and he had been there for her through so much. "See you later." She closed the door and dropped the key on the table next to the door.

She wiped away the few tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face. She hurried up the stairs needing to be in Sherlock arms. At the top of the stairs she heard their voices coming from Mina's room.

"Hi." She smiled warmly at the two of them. Sherlock was lying on Mina's bed while she lined up her figurines.

"You okay?" Sherlock asked as he made room on Mina's single bed for her. Molly crossed the room and settled against his chest.

"I am now."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Days Later:

"Did something happen between the two of you?" John asked, as he stood in the door way to Molly's office. Sherlock was in the morgue studying a recent corpse.

"No. Why?" She looked up from her paper work.

"He's been grumpy, more so than usually." John shrugged and sat down, leaning back in the chair.

"Oh. A few days ago we got in a fight – "

"What did he do?" John sat forward, worried.

"No, _we _didn't get in a fight with each other. We both got in a fight with Mycroft." She put down the pen, sighing.

"_You_ fought with _Mycroft_?" He was completely stunned.

"Yes." She almost cringed at it. He had done so much for her and here she was pushing him away.

"About what?" He couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Sherlock will only tell me that he and Mycroft fought about me and that Mycroft told him that I was making a mistake being with him." She really wanted to know what else had been said.

"I see why that would piss him off…what did you fight with him about?"

"He told me Sherlock hasn't changed, but he has. I _know_ he has." Molly slammed her hand on the desk, causing an echo in the small office. John looked at her, eyebrows up. "Do you think he's changed?" She leaned on the desk, as if it was the only thing holding her body up.

"Yes." John smiled at her.

"JOHN!" Sherlock's voice called from the other room as his footsteps got closer. "We need to go." He walked around the desk and kissed Molly. "I'm going to be late. Probably after Mina's bedtime."

"Okay. Be careful!" She kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered back and then he swept out of her office.

"See, changed." John winked at her and followed after Sherlock

A Month Earlier:

Molly was replacing some books back onto the bookshelf when Sherlock got home. He shed his coat, admiring how beautiful she looked.

"Hi." He smiled, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hi." She turned her head, kissing him on the cheek.

"Where's Mina?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"My sister called this morning and asked if she could take Mina on a weekend trip with her family. I told her sure. She will be back Sunday night."

"Oh." He responded almost sadly. Molly smirked and turned around in his arms.

"You do realize that means we have the house to ourselves for two days."

"Oh." He said with a smirk matching hers.

"Yes, oh!" She smiled brightly. "We can finally celebrate our engagement properly." She practically purred in his ear.

"Properly you say?" She nodded yes. "For this occasion, your clothes are not proper. I must rid your body of such horrible covering." She giggled as she kissed his neck.

"If my clothing must go, then so must yours." She giggled again as he steered her towards their couch.

"Agreed." He kissed her hard, reaching his hands between their bodies and unbuttoning her blouse, Molly doing the same to his shirt.

With their shirts discarded on the chair, Molly made fast work of Sherlock's trousers and pushed him down on the couch. She remained standing as she shimmed out of her jeans. She had bought a matching bra and panties just for tonight and wanted him to admire them. And he did.

"Have I ever told you have beautiful you look in blue?" He said as he reached out a hand to trace the delicate lace on her hips. She gave him a small smile as she placed a knee on either side of his hips, straddling him.

"No I don't think you have." She nibbled on his ear as he ran his hands over the lace on the cups.

"You look _stunning_ in blue." He said as he unhooked the last clasp and pulled the bra off her arms. He grabbed ahold of her hips and flipped her off to the side, so she was lying down with him straddling her.

"Thank you. Now take off your boxers!" He did as she commanded.

"Demanding Molly." He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder where she almost always had a permanent 'love bite' from him.

"Molly, I was wondering – " Mycroft said in a loud voice as he opened their front door. He stopped dead in his tracks as Molly let out a small squeak.

"MYCROFT WHAT THE HELL?" Sherlock shouted as he threw the blanket from the back of the couch over the two of them.

Without a word, Mycroft turned on his heal, slamming the door behind him closed.

Present:

"To be honest, Sherlock hasn't been the nicest to Mycroft since he walked in on us and saw Sherlock's naked bum." Molly giggled as she nursed her third cup of wine. Mina was asleep and she had rung Mary, knowing she was had an open evening as well. She was curled up on the couch, mobile up to her ear, glass of wine in the other hand, and an open magazine in her lap.

"He's probably more upset that Mycroft saw your breasts than his ass." Mary snorted – she was on her fourth glass of wine.

"I highly doubt he saw much of me, Sherlock was pretty much covering all of me. Anyways, in light of everything, it was probably overdue for me to ask for the key back."

"I'm surprised Sherlock didn't take it from him last month." Molly was silent. "Molly Hooper!"

"What?" She asked nonchalantly, taking another sip.

"Did you stop him?"

"Sherlock may or may not have told me he was going to ask Mycroft for the key back and I may or may not have told him to leave it alone."

"Why would you do that?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Mycroft did buy the house and he has done a lot for me." Molly trapped her mobile between her ear and shoulder as she reached down to turn the page of the magazine.

"Are you ever going to stop feeling guilty about that?!"

"What do you mean?" Molly sounded hurt.

"I mean, you let Mycroft do whatever he wants when it comes to you."

"I do not!" She said it so fiercely that she spilled a little wine (not at all due to her being slightly buzzed from having hardly any dinner).

"Molly. You do. Granted, you did take back the key, which was a good first step, but up till now, you have let him do as he pleases." Molly didn't answer. Mary was right and she knew it. "Molly?"

"You're right." She sighed, putting down her glass of wine. Mary didn't say anything. "Okay, I just said you were right, where is the gloating?"

"Can I ask you something?" Molly could picture her bouncing on the edge of her chair.

"Sure."

"Do you have feelings for Mycroft?" Mary held her breath, waiting for Molly to scream at her for even asking. But she didn't. It had been a question she had not allowed herself to even think about before and that wasn't going to change now.

"I care for him like I care for John." Molly swallowed. "I love him because he is Mina's Uncle and he _has _done so much for me. Do I have feelings for him past that? No."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked, skeptical.

"Mary!" Molly rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you are sure."

"_Even if_ I cared for someone else like that, which _I don't_, it would never, could never, compare with how much I care about Sherlock." Molly knew this would get her to back off.

"Sherlock's the one?"

"In all of his obnoxious and pigheadedness." Molly gave a small laugh.

"Okay." Molly could hear the smile in her voice. "Oh, looks like John is home, which means Sherlock should be there soon. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Molly put her mobile in her back pocket and took her glass to the kitchen. She washed the few dishes in the sink and heard the door opening as she dried her hands. "How did it go?" She asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Good." Sherlock smiled at her. "How did your talk with Mary go?"

"How did you know?" She asked grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her.

"I would say something clever, but it's always what you do when John and I work late." He picked her up, eliciting a small peep from Molly. He carried her up the stairs and into their room, setting her on the bed.

"Thank you!" She pulled him down to her height and kissed him. She released him as her mobile pinged. She dug in her pocket and saw it was a message from Mycroft. He wanted to have lunch the next day. Molly smiled as she sent an affirming reply.

"Who's that?" Sherlock frowned as he undressed.

"Mycroft. He wants to have lunch tomorrow." She dropped her mobile on the bed and started undressing too. She stood in her under garments and wrapped her arms around Sherlock before he could pull his sleep pants on.

"You said no?"

"I told him I could meet him." She kissed his chest.

"What?" He pushed out of her arms and pulled his pants on. "Why?"

"Because I don't have plans for lunch tomorrow?" She shrugged.

"He insults us and you want to make nice with him?" Sherlock was appalled. Molly didn't know what to say. "I don't want you to go." Sherlock lifted his chin and climbed into bed as if the matter was settled. Molly shook her head at him, not believing what she had just heard.

"Excuse me?" She blinked several times at him.

"I don't think you should have lunch with him." She shook her head at him again and finished getting into her pajamas.

"I am going to have lunch with him tomorrow." She said, climbing into bed.

"Molly, I – "

"No Sherlock. You aren't getting your way with this. It's my free time, not yours, and I am going to have lunch with whom I please." Molly crossed her arms. Sherlock clenched his jaw and inhaled through his nose.

"I never get my way with you when it comes to my brother." Sherlock almost whispered. He slid down and turned on his side, facing away from Molly. She sighed and placed her hand on his back, he moved away from her touch.

She reached over and turned off the light. She tried to touch Sherlock again, but he still moved away. She snuggled down into the blankets, mad at herself.

He was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning:

"Sherlock?" Molly walked up behind his chair quietly. He had just made his morning cup of tea and was sitting drinking it – something Molly had refused to make for him now that Mrs. Hudson was no longer bringing it to him.

"Mhm?" He hummed in response. She walked over and sat down opposite him on the couch.

"Can we talk about Mycroft?"

"Are you going to listen to how I feel about Mycroft?" He asked, lifting his eyes over his cup at her.

"Are _you _going to listen to how _I feel_ about Mycroft?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"He's done a lot for you, he bought you this house, he is Mina's Uncle,…did I miss anything?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her. Molly shifted uncomfortably.

"_No._" She said simply.

"OH!" Sherlock sat his cup down. "He was there when I wasn't!"

"Well he was!" She shouted at him. Sherlock sat back and nodded his head. "I didn't mean it like that." She sighed, frustrated. "I just mean – "

"SHERLOCK!" Mina came bouncing down the stairs. He smiled brightly at her and opened his arms for her. She reached the bottom step and headed straight for him. "Will you take me to school today?"

"Honey, why don't you want me to take you?" Molly felt a pang of jealousy.

"I want Sherlock to take me." She snuggled her head under his chin.

"I can take you." He kissed her on the top of her head. "We better get going. Lestrade wants me to help with a new case." He said as he stood up with her in his arms.

"I want to go with you!" Mina's big brown eyes shined with hope.

"Sure." He said with a big smile on his face and sat her on the table next to the door. He leaned down to grab her shoes.

"No! No, no, no." Molly stood up and watched as Sherlock slipped on Mina's shoes.

"But mummy!" Mina stuck out her bottom lip.

"It's a high end client. Break in. There was a struggle. No body…at the scene." Sherlock grabbed Mina's rain coat and slipped it on her tiny arms. "John will be there."

"Uncle John!" Mina bounced her legs.

Sherlock sighed as he looked at his coat. It was far too warm to wear it now. He reached over and grabbed his lighter jacket and pulled it on.

"I just, well, she…" Molly struggled for a reason to not let her go.

"It's just playschool Molly." Sherlock raised his eyebrow at her as he put Mina on the ground. Molly looked at Sherlock, annoyed.

"Mina, can you go play with your tea set for a minute?" Molly turned her head down with a sweet smile. Mina turned away from her parents and ran to her tea table. Molly waited until Mina was out of earshot and then turned back to Sherlock.

"Sherlock." Molly started.

"Molly, don't." He brushed his hair back off his forehead.

"This is not your decision Sherlock!" Molly said through clenched teeth.

"And why not? Because I wasn't there for your pregnancy or for the first year of her life?" He asked calmly, which infuriated Molly even more.

"Exactly! You don't know the first thing about parenting!" Molly hated herself the minute the words left her mouth.

"Fine." Sherlock grabbed the umbrella. His face was void of emotions, but his eyes betrayed him and showed the hurt. "Come on Mina." She dropped her toys and ran over to Sherlock.

"Do I get to see Uncle John?" She asked as Sherlock picked her up.

"Not today. I'm taking you to playschool." Mina pouted again. "Tell mummy bye."

"See you later baby." Molly leaned over and kissed Mina on the cheek. "Maybe when Kathy picks you up you can ask her to get ice cream. I bet she will." Mina gave her a small smile. Molly smiled back and turned to go upstairs.

Sherlock opened the door and hesitated for a minute. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Molly's arm, turning her back to him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Love you." He muttered, then he stepped outside and opened the umbrella.

"Love you too!" She called after them, surprised at him.

Six months ago:

It was early, but Molly knew Mina would be awake by now. She untangled herself from Sherlock's arms and set about trying to find her clothes, which were spread everywhere around his room. She slipped on her undergarments and pants, but could not find her blouse. Searching for things at Baker Street was impossible.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked sleepily from the bed.

"I need to go pick up Mina from Kathy's." She tied her hair back out of her face and she looked under the bed. "Do you know where my shirt went?" She asked as she sat back on her heals, still crouching by the bed.

"No." He stretched over and kissed her. "It's still early and we can look for it later." She stood up and backed away from the bed.

"No, I really should go pick up Mina." She tossed a few of his shirts around as she continued to look for hers. "Kathy has had her all night and I am sure she is ready to have her small apartment back to herself."

"You wouldn't have to rush off if we shared the same bed."

"Sherlock, I just shared the same bed with you last night, but here I am, rushing off." She said in a huff and then realized what he meant. She dropped the sock she had in her hand and turned toward him. "Do you mean one bed? As in, live together?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her hands.

"Do you not want to live together?" He asked, sitting up.

"It's not that." Of course she wanted to live with him. But this was still new and she had Mina to think about.

"It's Mina." Molly nodded. Sherlock sighed. "I told you already that I want to be her father. You two are mine and nothing will change that."

"But what if you decide that you really only want Mina and not me. Then you move out and it gets complicated and I can't do that to her." Molly rambled. Sherlock chuckled at her.

"Do you think I really would try so hard to be _domesticated_ if I didn't care deeply about you?" She frowned at him. "Molly. I love you." He kissed her cheek. She gave him a small smile, but still didn't say anything. "What else do I have to say to convince you I am not going to leave you?" She sat and thought for a moment.

"Promise you won't fake your death again." She smirked.

"Done." He kissed her cheek again and got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants and pulled them on. "Next weekend?" He asked tongue in cheek as he tossed her the blouse she had been looking for.

"Sure." Molly knew he was being ridiculous and hoped she would throw him off by being ridiculous too.

"Great." He smiled. She smiled back at him. Neither of them moved or said a thing. His smile finally faded. "I could be ready by then." He was being genuine.

"Okay then." She stood up and flung her arms around his neck, pleasantly surprised at how sure she felt about it. "Next weekend you move in with Mina and me."

"Next weekend." He agreed and kissed her.

Present:

Molly walked into their usual restaurant and waved to Mycroft. She made her way over to the table and sat down. The waiter came over before they could say anything. She ordered her usual and a glass of water.

"So." Molly folded her hands in her lap. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Talk about?" He sipped on his tea.

"Well I assumed you had something you wanted to talk to me about." She sounded confused.

"No." He sat down his cup. "How has work been?" He continued casually.

"Busy, people keep dying." She shook her head slightly. "Then why am I here?" She was stuck on why he wanted to see her.

"To converse." At that moment the waiter brought them each a cup of soup. Mycroft picked up his soup. "How is Mina?"

"Fine." She took a bite of her soup, still milling over the reason she was there. She sat down her spoon suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He wrinkled his brow.

"I have to go."

"Why?" He sat back.

"Because we have a usual restaurant and orders that are 'the usual' and a waiter who is our usual waiter! I don't even have with Sherlock!" She sighed.

"Molly?"

"I keep standing up for you to Sherlock." Mycroft gave her a half smile. "But I can't keep doing that. I can't keep feeling like I owe you something." His smile disappeared.

"You spend time with me because you feel guilty and that you owe me something?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"No, yes. Just!" Molly threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "I am marrying Sherlock." Mycroft frowned. "I love him." He frowned even more. "I need to be on a team with him and you are getting in the way of that."

"Then stop seeing me." He said aloof.

"We aren't going to stop seeing you all together." She rolled her eyes at him. "You're a part of our family." She reached across the table and rested her hand on his arm. "But Sherlock has to come first." She sat back. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"We used to have lunch all the time." He said as a last desperate attempt to keep her at the table.

"Yes. We did." She gave him a sad smile. "But it was just me then."

"Now that you're engaged you can't have _friends_?" He straightened his jacket.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" She picked up her purse, feeling her anger rise. "Because I sometimes I feel like I'm your puppet." He gaped at her. "I have let you hold everything you have done for me over my head, but not anymore." She stood up. "Once you figure out how to be _friends_, let me know."

"I am your friend Molly." He finally managed.

"Well right now, I'm not yours." She hurried out of the restaurant. She hailed a cabbie and got in. She called work and told them she was feeling ill and went home. She sent a text to Sherlock on the way there.

_Emergency. Come home now. ~Molly_

_Be there in ten. ~ SH_

When she got home she hurried up stairs and ran a brush through her hair, letting is fan out over her shoulders. She changed out of her work clothes and into her blue lace matching underwear. She grabbed one of his white button downs from his side of the wardrobe and buttoned the middle three buttons, emphasizing her bust. Then she rolled the sleeves and sprayed on some of her perfume that was Sherlock's favorite. She didn't bother with trousers – if she was going to apologize, she was going to do it right.

"Molly? What's wrong?" Sherlock's voice was thick with worry.

"I'm upstairs!" She called down. She heard his shoes on the stairs, knowing he was taking two at a time. He stopped in the door way, catching his breath slightly and stared at her.

She stood in the middle of their room and gave him a small, shy, smile.

"Hi." She said, her one arm behind her back, hooked on her other elbow.

"Hi." He responded, amused. He leaned in the doorway, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

"So, when I was at lunch I realized something." She walked over to him and took his hand, pulling him into the room. "I was wrong." She pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he slipped out of his shoes, kicking them to the side. "When it comes to you and Mycroft, I always let Mycroft get his way." She undid his belt and pulled it off. "You should come first." He smirked at her. "I need to be on a team with you." She unbuttoned his trousers and untucked his shirt. "And I'm sorry about this morning." She pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor, kissing his chest. "She's your daughter too and we should make decisions together." She unzipped his trousers and pushed them off his hips. "And you are becoming an excellent father." She pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and straddled him. "I'm sorry."

"If this is how you are going to apologize every time, we should fight more often."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon:

"Mina will be home soon." Molly said looking at the clock. Sherlock tightened his hold on her waist in case she was getting any ideas of getting out of bed. "Sherlock." He ignored her and rolled them over, trapping her under him. "This is the opposite of what we need to do." She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Fine." He pushed himself off the bed and found his boxers. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants. He watched as Molly got out of bed and wandered over to her dresser. "But only if you continue to wear these." He picked up her blue bra and panties from the floor and held them out to her. She smirked at him and put them on, raising on eyebrow to him. "And this." He held out his shirt she had been wearing earlier. She slipped her arms in and he reached over buttoning the three buttons in the middle. She looked down and buttoned another one, giving him a daring look to unbutton it – he didn't.

"What bottoms am I supposed to wear?" She arched an eye brow at him.

"None?" He asked as he watched her pile her hair on top of her head into a bun. He hadn't minded when she cut it, but was glad she had let it grow back out.

"I don't want to scare Kathy." She found a pair of black shorts and put them on. "Do you have to go back to Scotland Yard?" She asked as she headed out of their bedroom and downstairs.

"No. When you texted I was on my way to Barts to use the lab."

"Not to see me?" She turned around just as he was stepping off the last stair.

"I was still mad at you."

"Right." She nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Fish?"

"Whatever." He called as he slumped down in his chair. He picked up the newspaper and started thumbing through it. He turned his head when he heard the key in the door. Mina walked in with Kathy behind her. "Hey munchkin." He smiled warmly at her.

"Sherlock!" She squealed and ran over to him. He picked her up, getting out of his chair.

"Hey!" Molly walked in from the kitchen and kissed Mina on the head. She looked over and smiled at Kathy who was blushing at the shirtless Sherlock. "You did get my text?"

"Yes." Kathy nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about John and Mary's wedding. "I won't be able to take her after dinner because my brother is actually getting married that weekend too. I will be gone for the two days prior and the two days after."

"Oh, that's okay." Molly smiled. "Did Mycroft – "

"Yes. Are you ever going to stop worrying about giving me money?" Kathy gave Molly a small hug.

"No!" Molly laughed. "I just want to help you out with your schooling." Kathy smiled back at her then left. Molly turned around and noticed the disapproving look on Sherlock's face.

"I never got my ice cream." Mina broke the awkward tension between her parents. Sherlock kissed her cheek and sat her down.

"You can have ice cream after dinner. Your mum is making fish." He gave her a small push toward her toys and she gladly obliged. He turned his attention toward Molly who was chewing on her lip. She turned away from him and headed back to the kitchen.

"How about I call and ask if Mary and John want to come over for dinner?" She asked, hoping to avoid another fight. He grabbed a discarded shirt off the couch and pulled it over his head. Then he followed after her and sat down at the table, not saying anything. He pulled out his mobile and started messing with it. Molly finished chopping up the chips and moved on to the batter.

"I think we should take care of Kathy's pay." That was not what she had been expecting.

"Oh!" She breathed. "Okay." He looked at her, excepting some kind of fight.

"Okay?" He asked, she stopped and turned toward him. "I just expected you to…"

"Defend Mycroft in some way?" She finished for him. He nodded. "I told you earlier. We need to be a team. This is me being on your side."

"You're good with it?" He pulled her to him so she was sitting on his lap.

"Yes." She laced her fingers through his hair and kissed him. "Oh, were you okay with Mary and John coming over?"

"Already texted John." He kissed her again.

"Can you stop kissing?" Mina asked in a small disgusted voice. Molly laughed against Sherlock's lips and stood up.

"John and Mary are coming over!" Molly reached down and bopped Mina on the nose.

"Okay." Mina stood thinking. "Why do you kiss all the time?"

Molly gave Sherlock a sideways glance and smirked at the shocked look on his face. She turned back and dipped a piece of fish in the batter and then dropped it in the oil.

"Because we love each other." Molly smiled at her.

"Do you love Uncle Mycroft?"

"Of course." Molly took out the first batch of fish and dropped in some chips.

"Then why don't you kiss him?" Mina gave her a funny look. Sherlock reached over and grabbed Mina, setting her on his lap.

"Because she kisses me." Sherlock squeezed her.

"But _whyyyyyy _does mummy kiss you?" She looked up at him.

"It's called being in love." Molly knelt down in front of Mina. "I love your Uncle Mycroft and Uncle John, but I am in love with Sherlock."

"Okay." Mina slid off Sherlock's lap and ran back into the living room.

"HELLO?" John's voice rang out. "My eyes are closed, is Sherlock's ar – I mean bum covered?"

"Oh shut up you." Mary's voice drifted in. "Mina!"

"In the kitchen!" Molly called. "Can you – " She looked over as Sherlock was setting out plates. "Thank you."

"Hey!" John walked into the kitchen and handed Sherlock a bottle of red wine, then kissed Molly on the check. He gave her a head to toe look. "Must have been a good afternoon for you." He punched Sherlock in the arm. He scowled back.

"Thank you for the invite." Mary walked in holding Mina.

"Of course!" Molly took out the last batch of fish. She sat the food on the table as Sherlock poured three glasses of wine and got himself a glass of water.

"I am starving!" Mary put Mina in her seat and sat down herself. "This looks wonderful!"

"Took me no time." Molly smiled as they dug in.

* * *

"Mina, it's almost time for bed." Molly reminded her. She was playing with her pretend kitchen stuff while the adults talked. Mary and John were settled on the couch that faced away from the door and Molly was sitting on the couch opposite it.

"I can't believe how big she is getting! OH! Did you get her dress?" Mary asked excitedly, turning away from Mina and back to Molly.

"I did. I will show you later because if I pull it out now she will want to try it on and then I won't be able to get her out of it – she loves it!" Molly laughed. Sherlock came back in with the half empty wine bottle and refilled the women's glasses. He sat the empty bottle on the coffee table and settled down next to Molly. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Mary!" Mina rushed over. "Did you know that mummy and Sherlock are in love?"

"I did know that!" She brushed a curl out of Mina's eyes.

"That's why they kiss all the time." She nodded her head back and forth.

"Oh, that's way!" John chuckled. Mina gave him a strange look. He coughed and sat up, leaning toward her. "You know what Mina. You should be very happy your parents are in love and that they love you very much!" Mina stared up at John, confused again. He looked over at Molly and Sherlock, hoping he hadn't said something wrong, but both wore small looks of worry.

"Sherlock and mummy are my parents?" She tilted her head at John. He inhaled deeply, not knowing what to say. The room was rather quiet until Molly let out a small, nervous laugh.

"She just loves to ask questions right now!" She sat down her wine glass, and started to reach for Mina.

"Actually, it's getting late." Mary nudged John off the couch. "We will get out of here so you guys can get her settled into bed." She gave Molly a small encouraging smile.

"Okay. Thanks for coming." Molly gave them a small wave as they hugged Mina bye and left. She looked at Sherlock who still looked worried. "She's only going to keep asking questions."

"I honestly believe we can push this off till she is twenty." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, yea, twenty." Molly mocked him. "Mina?" The little girl trotted over to them.

"You are my parents?" She asked, her nose wrinkled like Sherlock's, before Molly could say what she wanted to. Molly bit her lip and looked at Sherlock. He shrugged and then nodded yes.

"Yes honey." Molly tucked one of Mina's curls behind her ear. "Do you remember asking Sherlock if you were his daughter?" Mina bobbed her head.

"You are my daughter." He said sitting forward.

"I'm mummy's daughter too?"

"Of course." Molly smiled down at her. Mina twitched her mouth.

"Today, Billy's mummy didn't pick him up."

"Oh, that's not good." Molly frowned, wondering where she was going with it.

"Billy's dad took him home." She patted Sherlock's knee. "Is Sherlock my dad?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Are you okay with that?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." She smiled back, saying it as if he had just asked her the silliest question.

"You know, you can call Sherlock dad, if you want to or not, you can keep calling him Sherlock." Molly hurried on.

"Whatever you want to do." Sherlock reassured Mina. She thought for a minute and then nodded her head.

"Okay." She turned and tried to make a run for her tea table, but Molly caught her arm.

"Not so fast little miss." She pulled Mina into a bear hug. "Time for bed."

"Mummy, will you read me a story?"

"Of course!" Molly let her go and Mina jumped up and gave Sherlock a big hug.

"Love you." He kissed Mina's head. Molly beamed at the two of them. She couldn't be sure, but she thought that was the first time she had heard Sherlock tell Mina out right that he loved her. Mina with her father…Sherlock with their daughter – Molly had never felt happier.

* * *

Three Nights Later:

"Say good-night." Molly handed Mina over to Sherlock.

"Will you read to me tonight?" She asked Sherlock as she hung off his neck.

"Of course munchkin." He gathered her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Night mummy!" Mina giggled the whole way up stairs.

Molly was in their room brushing out her hair when Sherlock walked in with a pout on his face.

"What's that about?" She grinned at him.

"She still calls me Sherlock." He frowned.

"That is your name." Molly giggled. He didn't respond as he sat on the bed and laid back. "Sherlock?"

"Well it's not your name is it!?"

"What does that even mean?" Molly set down her brush and put her hands on her hips.

"_Mummy_." Sherlock did his best Mina mock impression. Molly bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh. He heard her snickering and propped him up on his elbows, looking at her. "Oh! Just go ahead! Laugh!" He collapsed onto his back again while she calmed down.

"You know." She knelt on the bed beside him. "She loves you." He mumbled a yes. "And you did tell her she could call you what she wanted to."

"Well I thought it was logical to assume she wanted me to be her dad!" He grumped.

"Logical?" She grinned at him. His frowned even more. "She does want you to be her dad – you are her dad – but for as long as she has known you, you have been Sherlock. It's going to take a while for her get used to the idea."

"Well she could hurry up with it!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon:

"Did you two have another fight with Mycroft?" John didn't even bother to say hello when Molly picked up her mobile.

"No. Why?" She was in the middle of a body, having just taken out the heart. She had set the heart in the bowl and was now gingerly holding her mobile as to avoid getting too much blood on it.

"He is almost just as grumpy as before you two started shagging!" John yelled, causing Molly to jerk her mobile away from her ear. "I want to kill him right now!" Then he hung up the phone.

Molly only shook her head. She had known this was not going to happen overnight – Mina being completely comfortable with Sherlock being _her dad_ – but she had expected that he would at least take it better. Granted, it was Sherlock.

Two days later:

Molly had had a long day. Rory was gone for the week and she hadn't realized how much he actually helped her until his was gone. All she wanted to do was go home, see her little girl, and then let Sherlock shag her brains out until she couldn't move any more. _Yup, it had been one of those days!_ So naturally, instead of being able to finish the last chart in piece, Mycroft stormed into the morgue.

"MOLLY!" He yelled, his face beet red. He stomped into her office.

"And what do I owe this _pleasant_ surprise to?" She forced a wickedly sweet smile to form on her lips.

"You're firing Kathy?!"

"What are you talking about?" Molly exchanged the smile for a frown.

"Mina loves her! She doesn't need one more thing uprooted in her life!" Mycroft looked as if his head was going to explode. Molly just stared at him in confusion. "Why are you firing Kathy?" She was sure his grip on the empty chair was going to break it.

"I'm not! Why _would_ I?" Molly asked him more to make him think than for a real answer.

"Then you need to talk to Sherlock because he called me today and told me I didn't need to send Kathy her weekly pay…I told you he hasn't changed!" Mycroft let go of the chair. He started to talk several times, Molly just watching him before he returned to gripping the chair again.

"Sherlock and I are covering Kathy's pay. He told me the other day that he thought we should cover it." Molly saw the air go out of Mycroft. He slowly slipped his hands off of the chair and sat down in it. "He has changed." Molly gave him a pointed look and finished the chart she had been working on filling out.

Molly was painfully aware of Mycroft's eyes on her as she put away the charts and filled away the few miscellaneous papers she had. He didn't say anything, he just watched her with an angry look on his face. When she was done she looked back up at him.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"It didn't need to be discussed with you. Sherlock and I talked about it and then he told you that you didn't need to pay Kathy anymore."

"Just one more thing he is trying to take away." Mycroft said under his breath. Molly forced herself to not roll her eyes.

"You sound like a five year Mycroft."

"Sherlock needs to control everything."

"Sherlock!?" Molly scoffed. "You are the one ranting because you no longer have to pay for a nanny for a child that isn't yours!" She leaned back in her chair, gaping at him.

"We can't spend time together anymore because of him and now this!" Molly had never seen Mycroft act so immature. She stood up, ignoring his temper tantrum, and gathered her things. She tossed her purse on shoulder and her rain coat over her arm. She exited her office and waited for Mycroft to follow her, locking the door behind them.

"Mycroft, when you can act like a grown up come talk to me." She left him standing in the morgue.

When Molly got out of the cab at home it was still raining. She had been glad she had gotten a cab instead of chancing a walk. A cab pulled up to the curb as she started the stairs to her front door. She turned and saw Mycroft get out. She sighed, pulled up her hood, and walked down the sidewalk to meet him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still irritated with him.

"It's raining." He said simply.

"Yes it is." She didn't hold back her eye roll this time.

"I just." He stopped talking. He reached out his hands and cradled her face, kissing her hard on the mouth. Molly's whole body reacted jumping away and pushing him off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She shouted. He stared at her, both of them now completely soaked despite their rain coats. They stood silent as the rain slowly stopped

"What would have happened if Sherlock hadn't come back?" He asked in almost a whisper. She stared at him. He _had _done so much for her, more than he ever should have. She would have been lying if she said that the thought hadn't crossed her mind once or twice. How could it not of? He loved Mina and treated Molly properly. She knew that she could have had a comfortable and content life with Mycroft. She knew he knew it too.

But she didn't want comfortable and content. She wanted the passion, and the lust, and the silliness, and the irritating 2 pm discussions on genetics, and the lazy Sunday afternoons in their pajamas, and the stupid skull that sat at the tea table, and the random dress shirt buttons all over their bedroom floor, and the hair ruffles, and the ugly chair, and the father daughter moments that all came with Sherlock. But more than anything she wanted the completely unexpected love and security she found when she looked Sherlock in the eyes before he kissed her, or when he played deductions with Mina, or when he held her hand as they walked in the park, or after when they were still wrapped in each other, she wanted that most of all.

"Mycroft, I – " She stopped talking as another cab pulled up. The door swung open and Sherlock appeared followed shortly by John.

"Hey!" John greeted them. Molly hadn't seen him smile so brightly since before Sherlock had started moping.

"Another case solved?" Molly asked, feeling small.

"YES!" Sherlock gave a little hop, splashed water over his shoes. He walked over and gave Molly a hug spinning her in a small circle. He sat her down, smiling brightly at her. "You need to change." He grabbed her hand and started to drag her up the side walk, but stopped short causing Molly to run into him. "Why are you soaked?" He looked her up and down and then at Mycroft and then back to Molly.

"Sherlock. It was raining. Come on." Molly tried to distract him by grabbed his hand again. He pulled his long fingers out of her grasp and turned back to Mycroft.

"Tell me you didn't!?" Sherlock said through clenched teeth. Molly watched as his entire body filled with the anger he was feeling. "Tell me you didn't kiss her!" He demanded of his brother. Mycroft sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, dispensing of the excess rain.

"You know I can't do that." Mycroft lifted his chin in defiance.

Sherlock lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, mud and grass everywhere. Molly watched as Sherlock got in two good punches, one to Mycroft's eye and the other to his nose, which Molly was sure he had broken again. John did his best to drag Sherlock off of Mycroft before he could strangle him, but Sherlock was beyond John's physical strength.

"A little help please?!" John begged Molly. She ran over and grabbed Sherlock's arm, kneeling next to him in the mud. His face was full of hatred and the years of brotherly fighting without forgiveness that had piled up were only fueling his fire.

"Sherlock." He didn't look at her. "Sherlock." She said more forcefully. He turned his face to her and she locked eyes with him. His whole body instantly relaxed as Molly placed her hand on his cheek.

John pulled Sherlock up to his feet. Sherlock just stood and watched as John helped Mycroft up.

"Nose is broken again." John said as he gingerly examined it. Mycroft winced as John touched the bridge.

"Obviously."

"I'll go with you to the hospital and get that cleaned up." John told him as he hailed the cab that was about to drive by.

"You're not welcome back here." Sherlock finally said and stalked off into the house. Mycroft looked at Molly with a hopeful face.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say and then followed Sherlock into the house and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly hadn't been shocked when she followed Sherlock into the house and saw him head straight for the stairs. He tromped his mud covered body up the stairs leaving footprints behind him. Molly _was_ shocked when she saw a clean Sherlock coming back down the stairs with a towel in hand cleaning up his mess. She was even more shocked when he told her to go change and he would get dinner sorted.

It was an early bed for Mina as she had been up at 4 that morning and Molly could tell Sherlock's façade was only going to last for so long. After a small bowl of ice cream (because that's how Molly was feeling) and a story, Molly said good night to her sleepy daughter and found Sherlock curled up on the bed facing the wall.

She closed the door softly and crawled on the bed, wrapping her body around his. She hugged him tightly for a minute before he squired a little and she let go, moving back from him. He rolled over and pulled her body to his, burring his nose in her hair and intertwining their legs.

Molly didn't know what to say; she had no clue what he was thinking. She had expected him to be furious, but he wasn't. She stayed silent as she lay wrapped in his arms, waiting for him to talk. He had been silent for so long that Molly had thought Sherlock had fallen asleep, so she jumped a little when he spoke.

"What would have happened if I hadn't have come home?" His voice was low. "Had you thought about it?" Molly took a deep breath and sat up, pulling her knees up under her chin.

"I would have had to move on and…I probably would have ended up with Mycroft." She watched as hurt, jealousy, and anger flashed across his face. "So, yes, I have thought about it."

"Tell me?"

"Well, it probably would have been a slow progression; we spent so much time together before you came back. It would have been when Mina was older, maybe when Mycroft was driving us to see my parents or spending time at the park and us realizing that it just made _sense_ for us to transition our relationship." Sherlock's furrowed his brow as he listened to her. Molly knew this hurt him and she hated to say it, but he wanted to know – he deserved to know. "There wouldn't have been any courting or dates, just a simple wedding ceremony and that would have been that. I would have been comfortable and content." Sherlock nodded when she was done talking.

"Were you glad I came back?" He asked seriously.

"Yes!" She was shocked he would even ask such a question.

"Did you want me to come back?"

"Yes and no." He looked sad and Molly knew it was because he didn't understand. "I was scared that you would have wanted to ignore Mina, as if she didn't exist. It would have been too hard for me to see you at the morgue or with John knowing that I had this wonderful daughter at home that you didn't want anything to do with. But at the same time, there was the chance that you were going to be intrigued by her and want to get to know her." She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Would you rather be with Mycroft?" He left his voice and face void of emotions, but his eyes, _his eyes always _betrayed him.

"Never." She stretched out her legs and pulled his head into her lap, tracing his face with her finger tips and playing with his curls. "I would never be with someone who doesn't make me happy, I can think for myself. Besides, comfortable and content is nothing in comparison with what I have with you."

"And what do you have with me?" A smile slide across his face as his eyes lit up.

"I _crave and ache _for your touch. You have a state of ridiculousness I have never seen before. We have midnight discussions on bacteria and late Saturday nights eating ice cream with Mina. She adores that stupid skull and you. I find random dress shirt buttons under our bed more often than I probably should. _Your hair._" She gave it a small tug. "That hideous chair of yours and you sitting in it reading to Mina, all of that is what I have with you." She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as he pulled her head down until her lips met his.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way." He looked truly sorry for it. "You deserve for me to be better than that." He sat up, sitting with his knees touching hers. "I will be better. For you and Mina." He took her hand in his. "Don't give up on me." He communicated so much to her in one simple sentence. _Don't give up on me._ _I have changed. I will continue to change. Mycroft is wrong about me. I can be better. I will be better. For you. All for you. Only for you. _

Molly reached over and tore Sherlock's shirt off of him and proceeded to discard of hers. She pushed him back so he was laying down, his head at the end of the bed. She slowly crawled her way up his body until she locked eyes with him again.

"I won't. Ever." She kissed him hard and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Promise." She smiled at him as she saw that look in his eyes – the love and security that was his promise to her. His promise that he would always be there for her and protect her and love her. His promise that he would take care of Mina no matter what and that nothing and no one would ever hurt her. She will hold on to that promise when things get hard and she struggles to keep her promise.

"Molly Hooper – "

"Soon to be Holmes." She interrupted him.

"_Holmes_." He nodded in agreement then flipped her over, and hovered above her. "If sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side," He leaned his head down next to her ear and whispered, "Then find me on the losing side."

Molly did indeed get her wish that night to have Sherlock shag her brain outs until she couldn't move.

Two days later:

It was Friday night and Molly had just gotten home from work with Kathy practically running from the house as she had a date that night. Mina was bouncing all over the place, wearing on Molly's last nerve and Sherlock was still not home.

"Where is that bloody man?" She muttered to herself as she packed a bag for Mina who was jumping on her bed.

"Going to Nanna and Papa's!" Mina sang as she jumped. "Mummy! Are we leaving soon? Do you think Nanna and Papa will like the present I made? Nanna usually colors with me. Papa makes funny voices when he reads – do you think Sherlock will read with us?" Molly ground her teeth as she looked at her watch. "Mummy, do you think that – "

"Willamina!" Molly's nerves finally broke. The little girl stopped bouncing, knowing her mother's tone. "Just." She inhaled though her nose. "Can you go down stairs and play with your tea set honey? Mummy just needs to finish up here." Mina slide off her bed and ran down stairs.

Molly relished in the silence. She finished with Mina's things and went back to their room to get her stuff around. She took one look at the bed covered with clothes and fell into it, face down. A few seconds later she heard the front door and Mina shouting her hello to Sherlock.

"I don't want to be difficult." Sherlock started strong. Molly sighed in to the clothes and sat up, an eye brow raised. "I don't want to go." He ended weakly, setting down in the chair.

"You have to. It's your parent's anniversary and we haven't seen them in a while." She stood up and started folding a few things for the weekend, her back to him.

"_He _is going be to there." Sherlock wined like a three year old.

Molly smirked to herself and turned around, giving him a tempting look.

"Proposal?" He asked, interested, setting up taller with his hands steepled.

"Yes." She walked towards him slowly. "If you promise, and follow through on this promise, to not complain about this trip the whole weekend. I will shower with you." She ran a hand up his thigh, he eyed her intently. "Both mornings." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. "As long as you are good." She sat on his lap, straddling him. "And do dirty things to you that I told you I would never do in either of our parents' houses."

"Showering and dirty things." He ran his hand over her back and down to her bum, grabbing it. "I dare say, I think I am looking forward to this trip." He smiled up at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Molly! Mina!" Mrs. Holmes squealed as she opened the door. She pulled Molly into a quick hug and then grabbed Mina up into her arms.

"Nanna I made you and Papa a present!" Mina almost bounced herself out of her grandmother's arms.

"Oh you did? I can't wait to see it!" She stepped inside letting Molly come in. "Where's Sherlock?" She asked worried.

"Taking his sweet time getting the bags." Molly rolled her eyes. "He and Mycroft are…not getting along right now."

"Oh yes. Mikey informed me." She sighed and rolled her eyes along with Molly. "Those two will be the death of me." Molly giggled – she only had the utmost respect for this woman and her ability to handle the Holmes Brothers.

Their attention was drawn to a grumbling Sherlock as he made his way through the door. He dropped the bags and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh Sherlock!" His mother frowned at him. "You don't need to slam things around."

"Mother." He said as he placed a small kiss on her cheek ignoring her chastising.

"Why Molly puts up with you, I have no clue." She hit his chest lightly. "Why don't you take your bags upstairs – dinner is almost ready." She took Mina with her into the kitchen.

Sherlock glared in the direction of the living room knowing who was in there already. Molly bent down and grabbed one of the bags.

"Come on." She gestured for him to follow her and he did.

Mina was staying in Sherlock and Mycroft's old play room. They hadn't used it for much playing as more tormenting each other. Molly took Mina's bag and pulled out her favorite toys, setting them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stood in the door way to Sherlock's old room. He was laying on the bed, shoes and jacket still on, with his hands covering his eyes.

He didn't respond and only moved over, indicating he wanted her to lay down with him.

"You can't ignore him forever." He sat up and groaned at her. "Get up. Your mother said dinner is almost done." She laced her fingers with his and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

As dinner began there had been fifteen minutes of forced conversation by the Holmes parents. Mycroft and Sherlock ignored one another as best they could and it set Molly on edge. She was glad when they finally gave up on trying to get the two brothers to talk and settled for listening to Mina babble on about silly things.

"You could try and make nice with your brother." Molly whispered to Sherlock as they started on dessert. He gave her a pointed look as he shoved a giant bite of pie in his mouth. Molly frowned at him.

"Mikey how did you say you broke your nose again? Someone at the office opened a door in your face?" Mrs. Holmes seemed innocent as she asked leading Molly to believe that Mycroft had not been as honest with his mother as she had believed him to be.

Mycroft coughed on his pie a little and nodded while mumbling yes.

"I'm _sure_ mother has some make-up you can use to cover that bruise up." Sherlock smiled smugly at his brother. Mycroft gave him a painful looking smile before adjusting his tie.

"Cover up? I've had plenty of years of practice covering up for you and your..._unnecessary _habits." Mycroft's eyes dared Sherlock to fight back.

"Would you like some more pie?" The four other adults were shocked at Sherlock's words. They sat in silence as Sherlock stood up. Before any of them could say anything, Sherlock picked up the remaining half of pie and walked over to Mycroft and dumped it on his head. "I think the blue berries really do cover up the bruise."

The table sat in silence as Sherlock walked away and Mina giggled uncontrollably.

The next morning:

"Molly?" Sherlock asked as he shut the bathroom door.

"Don't even think about it Sherlock." Molly's arm nudged against the shower curtain.

"I wanted to talk to you last night but our bedroom door was locked." He trailed his finger around the edge of the sink.

"Oh yes, how was the couch?" She said in an airy voice as she turned off the water. Sherlock didn't answer her but grabbed her towel and held it out to her as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped it around her body and grabbed a smaller one and wrapped it around her hair.

"I'm sorry." He said softly looking down at their bare feet. Molly let her shoulders fall at how genuine he sounded.

"Mycroft should have been honest with your mother." Molly said as she grabbed a bottle of lotion out of her bag and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I shouldn't have baited him." Sherlock said as he knelt down and took the lotion out of Molly's hands. He started to massage it into her calves and feet.

"He shouldn't have brought up parts of your past that you have left behind you." She nudged him in the shoulder with her toe. He looked up at her trying to hide his emotions. "Hey!" She ran her hands through his hair. "You are better than your past."

"Am I?" He tried to look away from her but she pressed her lips to his.

"You are." She rested her forehead against his.

She kissed him again and left him to shower. She dressed quickly and French braided her wet hair not wanting to bother with drying it. Then she headed down stairs to have breakfast with Mina.

"Where's Sherlock?" Mrs. Holmes looked concerned as Molly entered alone.

"He's showering."

"Mummy, look what Nanna made! Muffins!" Mina sang from her chair.

"Oh! They smell really good!" Molly smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"They have chocolate chips!" Mina nibbled on the muffin happily.

"Here." Mr. Holmes handed Molly a cup of coffee. She took it with a big smile and inhaled deeply.

"Molly, dear," Mrs. Holmes said as her husband sat down next to her. "I was wondering – "

"If I could tell you what's going on between your sons?" Molly sat down next to Mina and unwrapped a second muffin for her and pushed her milk toward her.

"Yes." She winced. "I swear, they used to get along."

"I think it was before Sherlock started talking." Mr. Holmes smirked.

Molly looked at Mina and moved down to sit right next to her soon to be in-laws. Mina was already confused enough when it came to her father and her uncle. She started from when Sherlock came home, even including the slightly uncomfortable 'Mycroft walking in on them' situation, and finished with Mycroft's second broken nose.

"Oh my." Mrs. Holmes said when Molly had finished talking. Mr. Holmes sat shaking his head with a displeased grimace. He didn't say anything but just stood up and went to the base of the stairs.

"SHERLOCK! GET DOWN HERE!" He turned toward the living room. "MYCROFT GET IN HERE!"

The brothers appeared in opposite doorways looking like scared teenagers.

"Sit down." Molly had never seen their father so intense and angry.

"Mina, why don't you go play in the living room with your tea set?" Molly set the girl down on the floor as the two brothers obeyed their father. She moved into the doorway so she could watch Mina and still listen

"What is wrong with you two?" Mr. Holmes leaned on the table looking between his sons. "When you were growing up I understood that the age gap between the two of you made it a little hard for you to get along. But now you are both adults acting like five year olds!"

"I hardly see how I was acting like a five year old. _He _was the one who dumped the pie on my head." Mycroft leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"You _never _kiss a woman unless she wants to be kissed!" Mycroft's jaw dropped open. "Is that what I taught you? Because as I remember I taught you to respect women!" Mycroft shut his mouth and stared at the table. "Molly is engaged! Why and how could you ever think that was a good idea?!" Sherlock smirked at the scene unfolding in front of him. "And you." He turned toward his youngest son. "Since you have been home you have hit Mycroft three times, breaking his nose twice. If you want to prove that you have moved on from your younger mistakes, stop throwing punches and find a better way to settle arguments." Sherlock stopped smirking. "You are acting like a five year old whose brother is trying to take away their favorite toy. Molly isn't a toy. She is with you by choice. Though, I don't know why she would want to be anywhere near either of you two right now."

The Holmes brothers sat staring at their hands on the table. Molly could only imagine them in their younger years looking quite the same after having gotten caught doing something forbidden.

"Now, you two are going to sit here and work it out." He motioned to his wife to come with him and Molly into the living room. Molly quickly grabbed two muffins off the table and crossed her fingers hoping that both of them would still be alive come lunch time.


End file.
